Arthur Kirkland and The Sorting Hat
by The Countess In Red
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a first-year wizard with style. On the train to school he meets two strange people, Lukas and Erika and together they form the Magic Trio! Pulling pranks, annoying the Maurauders and having fun. But at Hogwarts, something strange and scary is going down. As usual. The Magic Trio races to solve the problem, finish their Potions homework and win the Quidditch Cup!
1. Prologue

**Pottertalia! Yes! I love Pottertalia! Hi, The Countess In Red here. With a new fanfiction. This one will be set in the time where James Potter and Co. were at Hogwarts. Later chapters though will include Harry and his friends. Anyways if you happened not to read the description too well, the Magic Trio will be the main characters in this story. If you don't know who the Magic Trio is, you need to know two things: 1. THEY ARE AWESOME- 2. It is composed of Norway, England and Romania. Oh and I'll be using my design for Romania, (I had one before Hima came up with his). My design is pretty much the same except for the fact that my design for Romania is a girl. They are not nations in this story so they'll be using their human names, I'll list those here. ENJOY!~ **

**EDIT EDIT EDIT! **

**-I drew a picture for this part of the story! The opening scene. You can check it out on my deviantArt! Since doesn't allow you to put links in fanfics *insert rage face here*, you can find the link to my dA on my profile, once you're on my dA, it'll be the first picture you see. (I know , I know, it's a bit of a hassle, but still! You must be curious about it!) **

_**England: Arthur Kirkland **_

_**Norway: Lukas Bondevik **_

_**Romania: Erika Popescu **_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, Hetalia or Doctor Who. **

Time, time that stretches on forever. That will never be destroyed. It is invisible, but yet ever so present. It can destroy rocks, gnaw down steel, bring down kings and their crowns, empires and towns there is nothing that can stop it, for it is invincible. As a great man once said: "Time is wibbly-wobbly". Ever so changeable, ever so strange. Though it has a routine, a pattern it follows. It is always with you, from the first chapter to the last. From beginning to end. From life till death. Time can go by fast when happiness is found, and can drag on forever in the darkest, longest and most uneventful of times.

Arthur was just beginning to figure this out now.

"I AM SO BORED!" the blond boy yelled, enraged, hurling his thick book across the room. The book landed on a blue vase, smashing it to the floor. Arthur crossed his arms and pulled his feet up onto the cashmere chair he sat in. He glared angrily at the broken pieces of pottery lying on the expensive carpeted floor. His emerald colored eyes squinted hard at one particularly large ornate piece lying a few feet from him. He was angry, angry at his boredom, at his parents and at his life in general. Arthur considered going to pick up the shards of vase but discarded the thought quickly; it would amuse his parents way too much.

-"You should go pick those up, Artie." The large portrait hanging between the two windows advised, one of the many portraits in the Kirkland library. Arthur called him the Window Man, as he was always wishing he could face the other way and see outside. Arthur got up off his chair and walked over to the portrait:

- "No way. No way in bloody hell. Never. Never ever. It's my birthday; I shouldn't have to pick things up." Arthur replied to the bearded man, crossing his arms in stubbornness.

-"And don't call me Artie." he added, furrowing his abnormally thick eyebrows at the painting. The Window Man smiled, you could barely see his mouth under his bushy black beard.

-"It's true; you don't turn eleven every day. I remember my eleventh birthday... But I won't spoil the surprise for you." He winked, and then went back to staring at the globe on his right, deep in thought.

Arthur already knew that when wizards turn eleven, they get their Hogwarts letter. It was an acceptance letter, to the United Kingdom's very own school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This had all been explained to him beforehand, but he wasn't sure if the letter would come on his birthday, later in the year, or when school started. Arthur went back to sit on his comfy chair, he had just settled in when he suddenly heard his father yell from behind the mahogany double doors of the library:

-"WHAT DID YOU DO, BOY?!"

Arthur knew his father would burst in through the doors at any moment. Afraid, he scrambled out of his seat and began to pick up the pieces of shattered vase. He picked up the largest shard and rapidly stuffed it into the pocket of his robes. The blond boy did the same for all the other pieces until he came to the very last one.

His father burst into the room followed quickly by his mother. Mr. and Ms. Kirkland were both purebloods, and so was the rest of their family. Anyone who dared marry a Muggle was outcast pretty much forever. As a result they were both very proud people and had high expectations for their only son. But little 10-turned-11 year old Arthur was being very rebellious as of late, making sarcastic remarks and just being overall grumpy. Mr. Kirkland was stricter with Arthur, often resorting to raising his voice, whereas Ms. Kirkland was very meek and dotted the blond boy with toys, candy and affection to try and calm down his grumpy mood swings. Effectively making him a bit of a spoiled brat. The Kirklands were very rich; they lived in the Kirkland Manor which was overlooking Monteria Village in Berkshire, a small half-wizarding town. Which, of course, the young boy's father owned as well.

-"Honey, Iggy dear, what is it? Has something happened? Are you hurt?" Ms. Kirkland fussed, rushing over to Arthur and checking him for injuries. The blond boy protested, shaking his head vigorously, trying to push his mother away from him.

Mr. Kirkland's cold gaze scanned the room, looking for the source of the loud noise. His emerald eyes landed on the empty pedestal where the ornate blue vase once stood and the one piece of pottery still lying on the tan carpet. Ms. Kirkland noticed it at the same time as her husband.

-"Artie, that was my favorite vase!" exclaimed Ms. Kirkland, tears forming in her bright blue eyes. Arthur looked down at his feet, feeling embarrassed. He hadn't meant to make his mother cry, but still, the vase had it coming.

-"Alice, let me handle this." Mr. Kirkland said; a sharp edge in his voice. Ms. Kirkland nodded, not replying.

The boy's father turned to face his son; he took a deep breath, his thick eyebrows scrunched up until they looked like kissing, black ferrets. Henry Kirkland started talking, very slowly:

-"Boy, what has gotten into you?! How could you upset your mother like this?! You have crossed the line recently, and I will not tolerate it! This acting out has to stop! I-" Arthur suddenly cut off his father, angry, he exclaimed:

-"What do you know anyways? You spend all your time in your office! All you want to do is make money!" A loud gasp could be heard from Alice Kirkland. Mr. Kirkland emerald eyes widened in shock and his face turned a deep shade of red. He inhaled sharply and began to yell:

-"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU ARE-" the little 11 year old boy interrupted his father once again; he began shouting back at his father:

-"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO BLOODY MEAN?! IT'S SO-" The portraits all around the room cringed and covered their ears. Suddenly without warning, Ms. Kirkland burst into tears;

-"My favorite v-v-v-vase! It was a gift fr-from Sophie!" she exclaimed, sobbing. Ms. Kirkland picked up the one last shard of pottery still lying on the floor and began to stroke it.

-"SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! NOW YOUR MOTHER IS EVEN MORE UPSET! YOU ARE PATHET-"

-"...THE WORST FATHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY D-"

-"My v-vase!"

A portrait of a small child hanging above the large oak desk in the corner started to wail and cry for his mother, adding to the growing commotion. Alice Kirkland began to cry harder, Arthur and Mr. Kirkland began to yell louder and louder and louder until... Out of the blue, a hoot and a flutter of wings interrupts the uproar. A large horned owl unexpectedly entered through an opened window, carrying an envelope closed with a red wax seal. Everyone fell silent. The owl glided majestically to Arthur and dropped the letter on his uncombed shock of blond hair.

Slightly shaking, Arthur Kirkland reached up and plucked the envelope off his head. He flipped it over to see who it was addressed to, his parents were both watching him carefully, eyes filled with hidden interest and curiosity. The fine writing on the front of the paper read:

_Mr A Kirkland _

_The Green Bedroom _

_Kirkland Manor, 32 Grand Goat Lane _

_Monteria _

_Berkshire_

-"I-It's for me." Arthur stated, surprise lining his voice. He nervously flipped over his slightly yellowed envelope, his parents still watching intently in silence.

At the back of the paper a red seal representing a crest which fastened the flap of the envelope to the back. The crest had four sections, one with a roaring lion in the center, another with a twisting snake, the third with a rodent of some sort looking up at the snake, Arthur guessed it was a badger but he wasn't too sure. The fourth section was orned with an eagle that stared at the roaring lion. And in the center of these four animals was a large swirly letter "H". It was his acceptance letter. His very own Hogwarts letter. Excited, Arthur peeled away the red wax and unfolded the first letter, it read:

_Dear Mr Kirkland,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. The term begins on September 1__st__, we await your owl no later than July 31__st__. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

-"Mum! Dad! It's my Hogwarts letter! I'm going to Hogwarts!" Arthur shouted, excited. A proud smile rushed over both his parent's faces. Alice Kirkland ran forward to embrace her son, muttering words of praise to him. Mr. Kirkland ruffled his only son's hair affectionately, laughing heartily. After a while, Arthur stepped out of his mother's overly tight hug and turned to his father, standing over him.

-"Now son, this doesn't mean I'm not still angry at you." Mr. Kirkland frowned, taking a more authoritarian tone, staring down at the 11 year old.

-"But this now means I can tell you all my stories from school!" he boomed, laughing. He beckoned his son to walk with him, Arthur trotted up merrily beside his blond father, looking up eagerly as Mr. Kirkland launched into a long tale about how he scored 200 points against Gryffindor when he was the star Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. As the two walked away, Arthur's father proclaimed loudly:

-"Now, you'd better be on the Quidditch team, boy. Just like your father! And of course you'll be in Slytherin, otherwise we'll disown you!" Mr. Kirkland laughed at this last statement, not noticing that the blond boy had emitted a loud gulp and turned pale. Arthur nervously toyed with his fingers until they reached the large dark oak double doors, which the boy rushed to open for his father. The man in question swooped out of the library, his black robes swishing as he walked his distinctive walk, always taking unnecessarily long strides. Arthur quickly shut the door with a slam and raced to catch up with his father, who was still prattling on about what an amazing Chaser he used to be.

Alice Kirkland smiled at the now closed doors. She could just imagine her husband and son, laughing as they walked, telling tales about their school days. She hurriedly wiped her wet eyes and started to stride towards the same doors father and son had just used to exit the circular library and its towering shelves of knowledge. Alice Kirkland had her hand on the brass handles when she got a feeling, a feeling that told her to turn around. She swiveled on her heels and saw the portrait of the small redhead boy, the one that had been wailing just moments ago, and the one portrait that was bigger than the rest. The young boy smiled and waved, then sat back down the wooden rocking horse that occupied the background. The young boy swung back and forth with a wide smile on his face. Alice Kirkland gave a sad, watery smile to the painting, then quickly turning around to the door, exited the room, before anyone could see her shed a tear.

The emerald eyed 11 year old now sat on his bed, rethinking what his father had said:

_-"You'd better be in Slytherin or we'll disown you!" _

That was way too much pressure for the first day! Good grades were obtainable, he was clever enough already. Good friends were obtainable, even though he could be grumpy and mean, he was always told he was a charming _"lad". _But he couldn't decide in what house that dumb hat would put him in! What if he got stuck in HufflePuff? Arthur moaned; his parents would surely lock him up in the attic or something! Arthur slouched lower on his bed.

These thoughts would torment him for the next five months.

**So many words! Feel free to drop a comment or follow/favorite. Just so you know, I used April 23 for little Artie's birthday. So I guess 5 just isn't a random whole number after all! (Unless I counted wrong).**

**So this series of fics is going to be a bit like the HP Series. I'm planning to have one fic per "book". As I said before, this "book series" is set in Maurauders time. So it'll have the Magic Trio as kids and the Maurauders. In the next "book series" I'm going to write the Magic Trio as adults, hanging out with little Harry Potter. Who here liked Sassy!England? *raises hand* I did! I'm so going to write more of him giving sass to people. 3. **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**-The Countess In Red**


	2. Chapter 1

**NEXT CHAPTER! I'm going to put line breakers in but in case that doesn't work out... Well... (see bottom)**

**Sorry for the wait! This chapter is going to be less intense than the first one, more comedy, less serious. I hope that's okay! :P Do you guys need a reminder for the human names? Nah. I think you readers are smart enough to remember right? Awesome. **

**BOLD: A/N **

**NORMAL: Story **

**Italics: Usually used for flashbacks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Harry Potter, The Grinch or any other references to things that I stick in here. I own nothing but the plot. **

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!" the unexpectedly loud cry was heard across the train station on that fine September morning. Three pairs of feet were seen charging through the crowd of commuters, echoing across the pavement, like tiny hippopotamuses. The Muggles taking the train at King's Cross station that day were treated to a very bizarre sight; two oddly dressed adults running with a little blond boy sporting caterpillar like eyebrows, all sprinting towards Platform 9, carrying a trunk. Many of the people standing on the various embarkment platforms felt the need to turn their heads to look at the strange trio; the young blond boy was dressed normally, wearing slightly baggy jeans and a navy tee-shirt under his dark green hoodie. But the adults, the adults were what made this sight so hilarious. Their attire resembled the dress of the stereotypical American tourist. The tall man was wearing the most awful, loud, Hawaiian print shirt one could possibly find, which was peeking out the bottom of an equally dire checkered jumper adorned with pockets! Large, obvious, pockets! How could one possibly want pockets on their jumper?! He also wore a pair of ill-fitting khaki capris that only revealed his ankles. The blonde woman was dressed almost identically, except her pocket-adorned jumper was a revolting shade of neon pink. The Muggles at the station were so horrified and blinded by the sheer atrociousness of the color, that they turned away after having stared long enough for their brains to process the ghastly state of the adult's fashion sense.

They turned away just long enough for the family and their trunk to slip through a solid wall and onto Platform 9 and 3/4. The man in the loud Hawaiian shirt gasped,

"That was quite some exercise. Right little man?" he said, out of breath, turning to address the boy.

The boy smiled, he was always running around outside like that, so this was nothing! He pulled out his wand, his very own cedar wand with a dragon heartstring core. The blond addressed as "little man" adored his wand and couldn't wait to use it.

"Now, now Arthur Kirkland, remember you can't do magic out of school yet," said the blonde woman, Arthur's mother, Ms. Kirkland, wagging her finger at her son. "And you'd better get on the train, Iggy dear, or it'll leave without you! And don't forget your trunk." She added as Arthur started off toward the red-painted Hogwarts Express. Mr. Kirkland, the checkered-pocket-jumper man, ruffled his son's hair while Ms. Kirkland took out an embroidered handkerchief and dabbed the corners of her eyes. Arthur took his trunk, which was rather heavy, and walked over to one of the train's open doors. As he was about to climb in he heard his father yell,

"Win lots of House Points for Slytherin, boy! And I don't want to be hearing that you've lost any!"

Arthur gulped and grew pale, as he did every time his father mentioned him being in Slytherin. He just knew that the dumb Sorting Hat would put him in HufflePuff. Arthur could just picture the long walk home, alone, from Platform 9 and 3/4. He didn't glance back at his parents as he clambered onto the train and looked around. He spied a girl about his age discussing something rather energetically with another blond boy his age near the entrance door he was standing in. Arthur sighed and put his trunk down, the train doors were about to close when his mother came racing up, brandishing a brown paper bag.

"Iggy! Iggy dear! You've forgotten your lunch!" exclaimed Ms. Kirkland as she hustled over and handed him the bag grasped in her finely manicured nails.

Arthur heard the boy and the girl his age sniggering behind him and he just knew they had heard his mother call him "Iggy dear". Great, he wasn't even at school yet and he'd already been embarrassed. Arthur took the bag, rather forcefully, out of this mother's hand and muttered a "goodbye" just as the train doors closed and Hogwarts Express rumbled off.

The blond boy whipped around to face the boy and the girl who were still standing in the same spot, still giggling, Arthur's emerald eyes narrowed and he stepped forward towards them,

"What, are you laughing at?" he said, slowly pronouncing each word, trying to sound intimidating.

The girl raised her head and tilted it slightly to the side; she straightened her back to look at him. Arthur suddenly realized in embarrassment, that she was taller than him. He also noticed that she had ruby red eyes and a slight fang protruding from the left side of her mouth. It made her look much scarier. Much scarier. The other blond boy did, in fact, not look very intimidating. He just stood, expressionless, analyzing Arthur with his deep blue orbs. Arthur remarked that this boy's hair was several shades paler than his, almost looking platinum, but still blonde. The red eyed girl smirked,

"You're in the same year as me right? I mean, you're eleven? Like me?" she said, not at all in response to Arthur's question.

She distractedly tucked a strand of long honey brown hair behind her ear, still staring at the newcomer. Arthur balled his fists, he wanted answers to his questions, and he wasn't about to be pushed around and interrogated by a girl. Plus, she was still wearing that stupid arrogant smirk. The other blond boy just kept watching the emerald eyed Arthur; he didn't seem to be doing anything in particular. Except for breathing. Arthur Kirkland decided that he wouldn't be getting anywhere if he didn't answer her questions first, but that meant he wasn't planning to be polite about it.

"Yeah. So?" he replied, a heavy dose of sass lining his voice.

"Oh, okay. I'm Erika by the way." she said, somewhat taken aback by Arthur's attitude.

"And this is Lukas," she added, gesturing to the other blonde boy. Lukas gave Arthur a small nod, and then began to adjust the sleeve of his pale blue coat. Arthur said nothing; he would not give this annoying girl the satisfaction of him telling her his name. There was an awkward silence, where neither party said anything or did anything at all. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Erika coughed lightly and said,

"Well, we'd better get back to our compartment, I guess we might see you in class then" she said, looking at Arthur with a puzzled expression, like she didn't understand why he was being so hostile. After a pause, she added "Iggy, dear."

Then Erika and Lukas left, snickering to each other. Arthur picked up his trunk and walked off in a huff. He searched the entire train for a compartment with space and kids his age, but they were all full or were occupied by older kids who wouldn't spare him a second glance. The only one he found that fulfilled those two requirements contained the buffoons from earlier, none other than Lukas and Erika. Who were both sitting cross-legged across from one another. Lukas was reading some kind if book in a foreign language that Arthur didn't understand and Erika seemed to be talking to him, although Lukas seemed not to be paying much attention, it certainly didn't stop Erika from talking about almost everything. Arthur nervously slid the compartment door open; they both stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him.

"Eh...can I... maybe... sit here?" Arthur asked looking at the annoying red eyed girl and the other blond boy, as they had now been nicknamed by him.

Erika turned her gaze to look at Lukas, as if asking him whether or not they should let him sit. But he just shrugged and returned to his literature, so the girl looked back at the boy standing in the doorway and muttered,

"Sure,"

So Arthur tugged at his trunk for what he was determined to make the last time that train ride and hefted it up onto the overhead shelving racks. He then proceeded to sit down next to the other blonde boy and his foreign words. Erika looked successively at both boys, then turned in Arthur direction and asked,

"So, what's your name? Wait! Never mind, I can see it on your trunk's name tag," she looked up, and then started to read the tag out loud. Arthur assumed that this annoying red eyed girl was quite strange indeed.

"Arthur... Kurtiland?" she said, tilting her head and bringing her gaze back to Arthur. Erika smiled,

"That's a funny name, Kurtiland, that doesn't even sound like a real name at all!" she exclaimed.

Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation, he had written his nametag in a hurry, his slouched, sloppy writing was almost unreadable, but he didn't think that anyone could mistake his last name for something as stupid as "Kurtiland".

"That's because it's not my last name, its Kirkland not Kurtiland, idiot," he corrected, emphasising the insult at the end. Sass was a strong point that Arthur possessed; he could make any sentence sound rude. Although this wasn't a very good thing.

Erika huffed, offended, and narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. Arthur glared back. He could win this staring contest no problem. This annoying, red eyed, wannabe tough girl didn't scare him one bit. Maybe Arthur got just a little scared when he saw her grit her teeth and crack her knuckles, passing a not-so-subtle message. Lukas looked up from his book of foreign words, sensing the tension in the air, and looked successively at Arthur and his friend. Suddenly, Erika got an idea; Erika got a wonderful, awful idea. The best comeback in the world had suddenly popped into her head. How could she not have thought of it sooner? She smirked arrogantly and said:

"At least Kurtiland doesn't sound as dumb as..." Erika snickered, "Iggy,"

Lukas looked like he wanted to start laughing but was holding it in whilst trying to look emotionless.

"You just got served," the other blond boy said, looking at Arthur with a hidden look of glee in his eyes.

Arthur could feel his face getting hot; he just knew that he had turned a deep shade of scarlet. He needed to do something about this, Arthur looked around the compartment, trying to find some embarrassing materiel to use against them, and he found it. That embarrassing materiel was a letter tucked under the corner of a little purple bag that, he assumed, belonged to Erika. That letter was addressed to a certain "RoRo" and in parentheses, in much neater writing was carefully inscribed the name Erika. Arthur was good at deductions, a result of reading too many Muggle detective stories. Arthur adopted a smirk to match the annoying red-eyed girl's.

"Well, Iggy isn't as dumb sounding as RoRo," he proclaimed in a know-it-all tone, but loud enough so that he almost shouted the last word to make sure that everyone had heard.

Erika went tomato red, her jaw dropping slightly in shock. She turned to look over at Lukas and mouthed

"How does he know?"

But she saw that Lukas was holding back laughter, making almost the same face he did when Erika had insulted Arthur with his embarrassing nickname previously. The youngest Kirkland noticed this and puffed out his chest in pride, he had successfully gotten Lukas on his side! Ha! Take that annoying red eyed girl! Erika glared at the other blonde boy this time and made a face

"Humph, RoRo still isn't as stupid sounding as Norge is," she said, sneering at Lukas.

"Actually, I don't mind it that much. Norge sounds nice." Lukas replied smartly, giving her a half-smile back.

"Well... Um... Norge rimes with... with...with pordge!" she said, hesitating. A painful 11 year old attempt at a comeback.

"That's not even a real word!" interjected Arthur, who took his limited vocabulary very seriously. And he also wanted to join in on the action.

"Yeah it is!" replied Erika, turning to him.

"No it's not!" said Arthur stubbornly. He was 90% sure that "pordge" was not in the dictionary.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's no-ot!"

"Yes! I am always right!"

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"YES!NO!YES!NO!YES!NO!YES!NO!YES!NO!YES! NO NO NO! YES YES YES! NO! YES! NONONO! YESYESYES! NO!"

Erika then stopped the yes-no battle by not yelling "yes" when it was her turn. She huffed and swung her head to the side, very much dramatically. Looking at Arthur out of the corner of her eye, she declared,

"I just invented it now."

Then, out of the blue, something unexpected happened. Something unexpected that began the start of something great. Something very great indeed. This something would last forever. This something was friendship.

All three children in that compartment, on the Hogwarts Express that day burst out laughing. Even the evermore expressionless Lukas stifled a giggle and began to laugh with the others. Erika laughed so hard she fell off the bench and onto the red carpet floor, quite literally rolling on the floor. Arthur was bent over in two, holding his sides as they were beginning to develop a cramp and Lukas threw back his head and laughed as loud as the two other children.

After the laughter had died down and the trio had received several strange stares from the other students passing by, Arthur spoke up,

"Erika, you are a strangely funny person"

The girl in question smiled,

"So I've been told," she replied.

The sound of a cart being rolled down the train hallway was now heard by the group and interrupted the silence. Their childlike eyes widened as they saw a chariot stuffed with candy, stop in front of their compartment door. Arthur could just feel himself salivating.

"Would any of you dears like to buy some sweets?" asked the petite woman pushing the chariot.

The three first years looked at each other, and then simultaneously began to rummage around for their Galleons.

32 packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, 110 packs of Twirly Twisted Licorice and 55 chocolate frogs later, Erika was lying down on her side, almost asleep, a Twirly Twisted Licorice still in her fingers and Arthur was slouched back, sleepily examining a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean, trying to determine whether or not it was safe to eat, he also had chocolate covering the left side of his face. Lukas, who had warned them before about eating too many sweets, was observing both his seat-mates with a look of extreme exasperation on his face.

Then, the view from outside the window changed, instead of showing green pastures and mountains and endless cows, you could see a castle rising in the distance, invisible to Muggles of course. But not to wizards like them.

"Look, it's Hogwarts," said Lukas, scooting himself closer to the window to get a better view.

"WHAT?" yelled Erika in excitement, sitting up abruptly and shooting up from her almost asleep state. She hurled herself beside Lukas to see. Arthur stirred and then realized they were approaching the school, his new school.

"Really? Where? Let me see!" he asked with equal excitement, squishing himself between Lukas and Erika to also look out the window.

The castle looked great, it sat on top of high cliffs and beside it was a magnificent lake that you could cross to get to the school. Tall, powerful and orned with towers, the building had a distinctive air of eeriness, rising out of the fog as it did that day, but it gave it a more authentic, cool look. Hogwarts already looked like home to the three children, faces pressed up against the window pane.

"Awesome..." they chorused, staring wide eyed at the castle and its lovely lake.

Arthur suddenly turned his head to look at Lukas, then Erika,

"We'd better get into our robes,"

The trio collected their things and marched on to the bathrooms, through the hallway, together, robes in hand. Excitement clear in their eyes as the train approached Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Home to countless hours of fun and countless dangers.

**Holy, this chappie is long! I hope you all like it! I realized the first chapter was kind of intense so I tried to lighten the mood a little here. Oh and I have nothing against the stereotypical American tourist or any American tourists! I just needed to find a way to describe what Mr. and Ms. Kirkland were wearing. **

**Yay, we get to meet Lukas and Erika! I'm not going to include the Maurauders or the others from the whole "the time James Potter was at school" crew. Not yet. And if you're wondering if any other Hetalia characters will make an appearance, I don't know, yet. They might, they might not. I don't want to have to manage too many different characters. That would be a disaster! **

**They're so cute though, the little Magic Trio, just having fun. I wanted to have the whole "they meet on the train" thing to only take up one chapter 'cause I want them to get to school! But, what's going to happen at school? Dum dum dum! **

**Anyways, drop a review or follow/favorite if you liked or have any constructive criticism for me. **

**THANKS FOR READING **

**-The Countess In Red **


	3. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! I'm sorry the upload took so long, I was away for a week and now I have TONS of homework to do. Please you guys, TELL ME if this is too intense or serious or fancily written or awesome or whatnot! I really do appreciate your feedback! Special thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed the story so far. Let's go on to the story! Now, the Magic Trio is actually at Hogwarts! Come, Nagini. ONWARDS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hetalia or any other things referenced here. Only the plot is mine and copyrighted (A.K.A- NO STEALING my stuff). **

The red train pulled up with a screech to the Hogwarts railway station. As soon as the train had stopped, eager students of all ages flooded out onto the platform. The older students filed away towards the carriages, pulled by seemingly invisible horses, but the first year students grouped around a tall man waving his arms and calling out:

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE FIRST YEARS! Oi you! First-year! Red head! Over here!"

The boy who was being called at whirled around and promptly tripped over his wizard robes, falling flat on his face. This earned him several snickers from his future classmates. The tall man hoisted him up by the collar of his robes abruptly, the red-head boy dangled in the air for a few seconds before being dropped down to the ground unceremoniously. The first-years grouped together on the platform looked at each other questioningly as the red-headed boy ran back fearfully to the center of the group.

Arthur Kirkland and his friends trailed out, one of the last to leave the train. They all turned their heads to look at the tall man who was yelling for their age group. Lukas was behind the pair, visibly struggling with his heavy green carry-on bag that was literally bursting at the seams with stuff. Arthur looked around to the other blond boy and walked back to help Lukas with his bag, he grabbed the other duffel bag handle and almost fell to his knees under the weight. Erika noticed this and ran back to help.

"Lukas, might I ask, why do you have so much stuff?" asked Arthur, nervously eying the bag, as if he was afraid that it was volatile and could explode at any moment.

"And what did you put in this bag?!" exclaimed Erika, lifting the bag at the back, pulling with all her might.

Lukas sighed, and tugged the bag along, followed by the other two eleven year olds who were using all their muscles in trying to keep this bag from falling onto the concrete of the platform.

"Ugh, it's my mom. She worries way too much about me. Look at what she told me to bring!" the other blond boy said, pulling out an oval object that resembled a spin top from the pocket of his robes. It immediately started whirring and making all kinds of noise. Lukas frowned at it and tapped it a couple times like to make sure it was still working. Erika leaned closer and peered at it,

"Is that a... Sneakoscope?" she asked "Your mother made you pack a Sneakoscope? Seriously? What, is she afraid you're going to lie about your homework? Or that someone will turn your hair green with a Change-Color charm?" she laughed, the fang on the left side of her teeth was clearly visible now, and Arthur couldn't help himself from wondering where she got it from.

"I'd be careful, if I were you. I saw _Alfred F. Jones' Book of 1000 Hilarious Pranks_ on top of her trunk earlier," Arthur whispered to Lukas, grinning at him. Arthur Kirkland just knew he was going to have an excellent time at Hogwarts, he loved nothing more than setting up a good prank and getting a good laugh out of it, and he was sure that these two would be game.

"Ack!" Erika suddenly exclaimed, the carry-on had been lifted up into the air, way above their heads. The tall man who was calling out for the first years was standing above them, holding the duffel bag in his massive hand. He sported a large scruffy black beard and equally messy hair. He wore a long over coat and huge working boots. Arthur thought that he must be half-giant, there was no way any ordinary man could be that enormous.

"First-years?" he asked, in a thick Scottish accent. The trio nodded, clearly intimidated.

Arthur looked over at Erika and noticed that the red-eyed girl had her mouth open in shock and eyes wide. Arthur thought it was quite rude to stare at him in such a way so his more-or-less bumped her as a way of saying, "Get yourself together, you're being rude!"

"That's what I thought, come this way! No no I'll carry yer bag, young man. Can't have you dragging it all 'round the school now can I?" he asked them. The small-ish eleven year olds had to jog lightly to keep up with his long strides. Arthur was surprised someone could take longer strides than his father.

"Yeap, I think yer all the last of 'em, WALK DOWN TO THE LAKE FIRST-YEARS! I'LL MEET YOU THERE! Now, don't be shy, go on!" The bearded man called out to the group standing clueless on the platform, the first-years all shuffled their feet and began to walk down. The trio were still walking alongside the tall man, Arthur was internally debating whether they should run and catch up with the others or stay walking with this man, who seemed to be in charge.

"Well, he is swinging that green bag rather dangerously," Arthur thought to himself, but he knew the bearded giant would be offended if they all decided to run off on him, so he scooted a bit to the left, away from the bag and kept walking.

"That duffel bag is deadly," Erika whispered to Arthur, she had noticed the wrecking ball bag and moved away as well, almost bumping into him.

"Deadly duffel bags, always something you have to watch out for as a wizard," Arthur replied, earning a couple laughs from his new friends.

"Rude of me not to introduce myself to ya, I'm 'Agrid by the way. Apprentice Groundskeeper. And what are yer names?" he continued, the trio hadn't noticed that he'd been talking the entire time they'd been walking.

"Well Hagrid, I'm Erika! And the one with the blue eyes is Lukas. The one with the enormous eyebrows is Iggy dear, ahem... I mean Arthur." The red-eyed girl announced, pointing at each of them as she named them off.

Arthur gave her his best "you are so dead" glare when she called him Iggy and waved up at Hagrid. Lukas didn't even give any sign of hello; he just looked up at the giant man with his ice-cold stare and went back to looking ahead of them into the growing fog.

"We're here! Alright first-years, get into the boats! Yes, Robbie, the boats do row themselves, you don't have to worry about guiding them, and we'll head up to the castle. Everybody in!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Some of the witches and wizards looked nervous about getting into little wooden rickety rowboats at night time but eventually with a little coaxing everyone was seated in a boat. Erika, Lukas and Arthur were all seated in a boat with four other students, who introduced themselves as Jenny Vanstone, Cadmus Klimek, Kallista Dolighan and Thebe Cannons. Erika was enthusiastic, chatting idly about anything and everything, which broke the awkward silence that occurred after introductions. Strangely enough, Jenny Vanstone was even more talkative than her, even Erika quieted down after a while. It was obvious to Arthur, that Jenny Vanstone would most likely be a HufflePuff.

Arthur enjoyed trying to figure out what houses different witches and wizards were from or would be in, and he was quite good at it, if he didn't say so himself. Arthur looked back at Cadmus, he seemed more the quiet type, Arthur tried engaging in conversation with him but it seemed like Cadmus Klimek thought he was oh-so more intelligent than the blond boy. Cadmus also had a habit of pushing his glasses back up his face by in between the two lenses with his index finger right in the middle of his sentence, even if they hadn't slid down at all. Arthur found this very annoying. So he simply turned back to look at the lake and the fog obscuring any kind of view of the castle.

"Hmph, he's probably going to Ravenclaw, they always think they're so much above everyone else." Arthur thought grumpily. Whatever, he didn't need to be friends with a snooty brat.

There was suddenly a commotion heard at the very back of the boat, Kallista and Thebe seemed to be arguing quietly about something or other, their voices escalating gradually as the discussion went on. Lukas looked as he had jumped in the conversation as well, he only had to say a few words and both the eleven year olds quieted down. This made Arthur somewhat nervous, the other blond boy seemed to have a lot of influence over others, and this could work to Arthur's advantage, or turn against him. Even though he didn't seem very approachable, people seemed to trust Lukas' judgement, he also sounded smart when he spoke. Arthur had a sinking feeling that his new friend would be placed in Ravenclaw, a house that he thought he had no chance of being sorted into. He hadn't considered that he might be separated from his friends and end up all alone. Arthur pondered this for a while when he heard the annoying red eyed girl Erika exclaim, right in Jenny's ear,

"LOOK! IT'S HOGWARTS!"

Everyone in the parade of rowboats looked up and gasped, except for Jenny Vanstone who was cleaning out her ear with her index.

The castle was an indescribable sight, stone turrets loomed, and thousands of windows pooled light outside the castle. Hogwarts was a huge, rambling looking castle, with a jumble of towers and battlements littered all over the building. It was an impossible building, Arthur thought, because it was held together by magic. It was like the medieval castles in books, but more fantastical, like the kind of castle you'd expect a dragon to emerge from any minute. All eyes were fixed on the castle, all the first-years observed this magical sight in silence and awe.

The trio of students knew this was a sight they would never forget.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Erika bounced up in between Arthur and Lukas; she was grinning like crazy and looking all around at the interior of the castle, taking it all in.

"Wow! This is so cool isn't it? I mean, just look at the staircases, they move! This place is so full of magic, I can just feel it," She did a slow circle on spot, looking at the ceiling and stairwells above. The two blondes looked up as well. Arthur felt so overwhelmed by the sights of this amazing place, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Suddenly at the top of the main staircase a wiry woman emerged above the group of excited first-years.

"First-years, may I have your attention please. I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. You will proceed into the Great Hall in a few moments. No mischief and fooling around will be tolerated; this moment will dictate the rest of your school life. When you are in the Great Hall, you will step forward when your name is called. That is all. I look forward to seeing some of you in Gryffindor." She said, as she spun around to face the gigantic double doors which slowly creaked open to reveal a dining area packed with people.

The first-years lined up single file and walked down the aisle in between two tables, the Great Hall had fallen silent and all eyes were on the group. Arthur felt nervous, this was the moment that decided whether his face would be burned off the family portrait or he would become the rich heir to "Kirkland Specialty Potions and Draughts".

The tall wiry lady from earlier stepped forward and placed an old, worn wizard hat on a wooden chair at the front of the hall. Then, much to the newest student's surprise, the hat opened at a tear near the brim, forming some sort of mouth. The hat then began to sing an entrancing song about the four Hogwarts founders and the qualities each house was attributed to. Erika and Lukas seemed to be listening intently, but Arthur could feel a bead of sweat rolling down his face. He had to concentrate on not running away and staying in place. After the hat had finished and the whole hall clapped, Professor McGonagall took out an excessively long roll of parchment and began reading off names in alphabetical order. Adder, Sidney was first to be called up, he sat down in the chair. After a few moments of sitting still, he finally realized that you were supposed to put on the hat. Sidney stuffed the hat quite brutally onto his head, a few moments later the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Sidney Adder was sent over to a table filled with clapping wizards and witches donning red and gold ties. Arthur turned around to his friends,

"What?! My brother was going on about drinking a potion that would turn you into an ant and then surviving an anteater attack!" Erika exclaimed, annoyed. Arthur snickered along with Lukas as Bainbridge, Io was called up.

"My brothers told me that we had to cast a Patronus spell, which are insanely difficult," the other blond boy added, sighing, like he couldn't believe that he bought something so ridiculous. Erika grinned,

"They don't look that hard, my mom does it all the time. They're kind of pretty to look at, but I'm not sure what they're supposed to do," she said. Lukas was about to reply when the trio heard Professor McGonagall call out,

"Bondevik, Lukas!"

There was a particularly loud cheer from the Gryffindor table, Arthur turned to look and he spotted a blond boy with spiky, gravity defying hair yelling happily. He also spotted a particularly tall boy with blond hair and glasses clapping politely alongside the loud one.

Lukas stepped forwards and walked all the way to the chair where he sat down; he placed the hat delicately on his head as if he was afraid it would eat him. Both Erika and Arthur leaned forwards, watching carefully. The hat looked like it was thinking hard, it continued like this for a long time. Arthur leaned towards Erika and whispered,

"He might be a hatstall," Erika looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders as if to say "Maybe, I don't know".

After what seemed like forever the hat opened its mouth and shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lukas quietly got up off his seat, took the hat off delicately and went to sit down with a group of clapping Slytherin students. Arthur glanced over to the cheering boy from before, he looked shocked. The other boy next to him remained expressionless; Arthur assumed these were the brothers Lukas was talking about.

Time seemed to fly after that, Erika and Arthur were discussing the Patronus spell as Cannons, Thebe was sent to HufflePuff. At times, they would look over to Lukas, who seemed to be keeping his head down at the Slytherin table. A boy with long, blond, almost white hair seemed as he was leading the discussion at the table, Arthur could see a shining prefect badge on his robes.

"That's Lucius Malfoy. I heard he's part of the wannabe-Death-Eaters group in Slytherin, if you can believe the rumors, I guess". Erika told Arthur in a secretive voice, the blond boy turned to her, raising a gigantic eyebrow, as if questioning how she knew this fact considering she'd only been at Hogwarts for about half an hour.

"My brother. He's the one over there, black hair, blue eyes. No, not him. The one next to the red head girl with huge glasses. Yes, that's him." She said, designating her brother through the crowd of kids at the Sytherin table. Her brother was laughing loudly and joking around with a couple other boys his age.

Arthur nodded and looked up at the Professor who was still naming off names, she called up Kirkland, Arthur after Lupin, Remus was sent to the Gryffindor table. Arthur inhaled deeply as he stepped forward and began to walk to the stupid hat that seemed to be smiling in enjoyment at Arthur's nerves. He faintly acknowledged Erika patting him on the shoulder and wishing him good luck as he passed rows of tables and students all the way up to the wooden chair. He sat himself down, straightening out his posture and placed the hat on his head.

"_Hmmm... Interesting." _

Arthur could hear the quiet whisper of the hat resonate inside his head. He closed his eyes and prayed for Slytherin as the hat continued to hum and haw inside his brain. Suddenly, something peculiar and frightening happend,

"_I think, you'd be awful even in HufflePuff, you terrible good-for-nothing boy. _

_You shall die by the hand of snakes, _

_A stormy afternoon next to the lake; _

_Your friends shall also perish before you. _

_I will enjoy this greatly and I wish for it soon. _

_But I must wait for my cue." _

Arthur's emerald eyes shot open, the hat's voice had suddenly changed into something much more deep.

"That is really awful poetry," thought Arthur, perplexed. Arthur felt suddenly felt scared, what if the hat when crazy and swallowed him whole? And who was speaking through the hat? The hat's voice then changed again back to normal.

"_What was I saying? Ahem, yes, yes. Your house placement. I think I'd better be..." _

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out to the audience. Arthur stood up abruptly and fist pumped happily. He took off the hat and put in back on the chair. He made a mental note to talk to Lukas and Erika about this later. The blond boy ran over to the clapping students and quickly sat down next to Lukas.

"Now we just have to hope that Erika'll be here too!" Arthur exclaimed joyfully. He wouldn't be shunned after all! He was going to write a letter to his parents to tell them straight after they got settled in their houses. He began to chat idly with Lukas as Klimek, Cadmus was put into Ravenclaw.

In no time at all, Popescu, Erika was called up after Potter, James was sorted into Gryffindor. The black haired boy that Erika had pointed out as her brother earlier cheered for her as she walked up to the front of the room and dramatically swished up the hat up from the chair and placed it on her head. After a few moments, the hat called out something, although it sounded quite confused by now,

"GRYFF-RAVEN-SLYTHERIN!"

Erika stood up and hesitated, she didn't know which house the hat had meant when it had called out two houses before changing its mind. The red-eyed girl stayed planted in place until Arthur and Lukas waved her over to the Slytherin table frantically, not wanting to see their friend go to any other house. Erika noticed them and spun on her heels quickly to march over to the table. All the Slytherin students slowly started clapping for her, following Erika's brother's lead. The whole Great Hall seemed confused as to what had just occurred, but Professor McGonagall rushed to continue the Sorting, calling up Quintan, Julian.

"Well, that was weird," Erika proclaimed as she sat down in between the two boys, after waving to her brother. The trio looked at each other; they didn't think something like that had even happened before, and it looked like it was making the teachers nervous.

"Did the hat say anything strange to you while you were wearing it?" Arthur asked his friends, eager to find out if they had had the same experience that he did.

"Nope, it just stayed silent most of the time. It occasionally muttered something but I couldn't quite make it out," said Erika, looking back at him.

"Same here. Did it say something to you?" asked Lukas, furrowing his eyebrows and leaning across Erika and towards Arthur.

"Yeah, it said something strange but I'll tell you later," Arthur Kirkland said, turning his attention back to the Sorting just in time to see Regan, Reagan sent to HufflePuff.

Out of the blue, something peculiar happened, not for the first time that day. The Sorting Hat started emitting plumes of dark purple smoke. The students of Hogwarts gasped as the smoke started to form a shape similar to that of a snake that swirled upwards towards the star-painted ceiling of the Great Hall. A silver-bearded man sitting at the head of the teachers table rose suddenly and was about to draw his wand when the Sorting Hat loudly whispered in an intimidating dark voice,

"_Death." _

And then, in a wisp of purple smoke, the Sorting Hat was gone.

**Wow, cliffhanger! Good for Artie, he got sorted into the house he wanted, but what was up with that scary threat given to him by the hat? This is why I don't write poetry people, I CAN'T FIND GOOD RYTHMES FOR ANYTHING! And I tried to make a song for the Sorting Hat to sing, I really tried. But I can't find words that rhythm and I DON'T DO POETRY! **

**Cookie to whoever can guess who Lukas' two brothers were! (Pretty easy though, right?) I incorporated some more Hetalia and Harry Potter characters into this chapter. I decided I will be adding more Hetalia characters, but in minor roles, like siblings, and random students, and maybe DADA professors, and random teachers and stuff like that. Not anything major though. Anyways leave a follow/favorite if you are liking this so far and even better, drop a review! Those are awesome! Thanks again for reading! **

**-TCIR (The Countess In Red) **


End file.
